


I Need More Dreams & Less Life

by phunWorks



Series: If You Love Me, Let Me Go [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Eventually you'll see where this is going, For now embrace the story as it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phunWorks/pseuds/phunWorks





	I Need More Dreams & Less Life

Patrick waited on the porch, the sun long since hidden behind landscape and structure. He waited. Then he heard it. The sound of Pete's skateboard was music to his ears and he couldn't help the smile growing on his face. He saw Pete's shadowy figure stop in front of his driveway and walk up to the porch. Patrick stood up as Pete jogged up the steps. With no commentary, Pete wrapped Patrick inside a tight hug. Patrick returned the action and they remained that way for what seemed like too little of time before they let go. "You're late," Patrick said half-heartedly as he stepped back. "What took you so long?" 

"Dallon was having a hard time," Pete shrugged. "And Ty had already left, so I hung back to calm him down." _Oh, no. Why was Dallon freaking out? What did he know? Did he find out when-_ "Hey," Pete said, cutting off his train of thought. Pete gently put his hand on Patrick's cheek. "I'm not going anywhere today. None of us are." Pete rested his forhead on Patrick's. "Just breathe. It's okay, just breathe." Patrick matched his breathing to Pete's instinctively. They stayed that way until a breeze startled Patrick's body into shivering. Pete lifted his head and gently situated a strand of hair back behind Patrick's ear. "Let's get you inside before you catch a cold."

"It's pretty warm out here, Pete. I don't think catching a cold is going to be a problem," Patrick teased. 

"Call me over protective then," Pete said with a playful smile. "We're still going inside."

The house was still warm from the day's heat wave, though the windows were open and capturing the night's cool breeze. They went straight to Patrick's bedroom but not for what an outsider's gutter resident mind would assume. All Patrick wanted was to fall asleep in Pete's arms because for all he knew, this would be the last time. The mattress was soft as the springs creaked under the boys' combined weight. Patrick rested his head on Pete's chest, as the other boy breathed evenly. "I don't want to lose this," Patrick whispered. 

"Neither do I," Pete said back. The room was quiet, filled with a low hum from the ceiling fan above them. "When I leave-"

"We don't have to talk about that, Pete, come on," he breathed. He didn't want to think about the day he didn't have Pete anymore. To say he'd become co-dependent would be an understatement. To say he loved this boy would be another. Pete was easily the love of his life. All he wanted was this forever.

"Just, let me say this," Pete breathed out in a shaky voice. Patrick looked up and into Pete's magnified eyes that stared at the ceiling. "When I'm gone, just, please don't forget about me, Trick. I don't want to be forgotten." 

Patrick tightened his arms around Pete's midsection. "I could never forget you, Pete. Never. You're the love of my life and all I've ever wanted. I'll miss you up until the day I can go, too." Pete nodded as a single tear spilled over the corner of his eye and down his temple. 

"I don't want to go, Trick," Pete breathed. "I'm scared." Patrick wasn't sure what to do, so he did the only thing that felt natural. He leaned up and forward to kiss away the tears escaping and then Pete's chapped lips. Pete's arms tighten around Patrick's, not that he was complaining. He needed the reassurance the same as Pete, he was just too shy and nervous to attempt to voice it. _So much for having a soul voice_ , he thought.

Patrick pulled back just enough to say, "I wish I could just stay alone with you forever."

Pete smiled and pulled Patrick back to him, his actions assuring Patrick that he felt the same. Warmth came off of Pete like steam in a shower, surrounding and concealing all other surroundings to his senses. Pete suddenly rolled Patrick over and underneath him in one swift motion. Pete broke away and looked down at him with that signature smile Patrick loved so much. "I love you."

Patrick smiled so wide he thought his face would get stuck that way. "I love you, too." 


End file.
